Recently, it has become possible to enjoy what one desires from among a great number of pieces of content by use of a communication network such as the Internet. Various recommendation technologies have been proposed according to a great number of pieces of available content. For example, in content-based filtering, content to be recommended to a user among a number of pieces of content is extracted according to similarity between feature information of content and feature information of content preferred by the user.